Best birthday ever (English)
by PauPawu
Summary: It's Armin birthday and for once, he deserves something sweet, don't you think that?


_Hi people! Today I was thinking that Armin si so cute that he deserves something cute by once at least, so here you got a high dose of sugar! (?)_

_Well, this the second time trying to write somethin on english. As I said on another fic, my original languaje is spanish, so I would apologize myself before for all the grammar or writting error that could find here, I'm still learning and I have a lot of way to walk after all _

_Hope you like it~_

* * *

_Nothing belongs to me, everything is from Isayama-sama-sam-sama~_

* * *

**Best birthday ever.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was almost lunch time and Mikasa have to be pretending all the morning that she have forgotten the birthday of the shorter of her two best friends, who also she considered as another brother.

Eren denied with his head as he walked with his sister. "Hanji insisted on bring it her later. To avoid that he could discover it" Mikasa nodded, it wasn't a bad idea after all

"And the permission?" Ask this time until they come at the lunch room, and take some trays to go for lunch. Eren smiled.

"Yeah, as always I have to come back before 8, so we have time enough" answered Eren since they walk to their usual table. Armin was already there, accompanied by Jean, Connie and Sasha.

A few days ago they had agreed among themselves to surprise Armin at his birthday. Because of the general situation they couldn't do a lot for him, but with Hanji's -and reluctantly Levi's- help, the have at least get a cake and some snacks.

Surely, the harder work of all had be the moment when Eren had to go at Jean to talk with him of something that they both know.

* * *

"_Listen Kirschtein, I got something to talk you about" Had Eren said uncomfortable since he make a gesture to the other to follow him. Surely Jean supposed about what was Eren talking because he had been following the other without say any word._

_Once they were apart from the group, Eren could continue, Mikasa would handle to entertain Armin for a while "Lately you've become very close to Armin, isn't it?" __Say, crossing his arms._

_Jean laughed sideways and took a gaze at Eren "He is a good boy" Eren let out a sigh._

"_Yeah, well, well, whatever you say. No more rodeos" His voice became would, he didn't like what continues, but him and Mikasa had deduced it long time ago. "You like Armin" assured. Jean opened his mouth to say something but it was promptly silenced by Eren "Don't say anything, is not my business anyway. __Just…"_

"_Hold on a little, don't be rush! I haven't told him yet!" Claimed the boy, guessing that Eren was threaten him about hurting the blonde. __Once again, the brunette silenced him._

"_I already know that idiot! If you had told that to Armin, he had already told me!" Answered, letting out a heavy grunt, Jean gave him a confused gaze. Definitely Jeas was a complet fool He would never get completely well with him. "About what I wanted to talk to you is about his birthday"_

"_What about that? Is an a few days, of course I haven't forgot it" he say, being bored of the course of that talking was going. _

"_Well then, I will tell you. Mikasa and I were planning to surprise him, Hanji and Levi help us to get a cake"_

"_Great" interrupted Jean with a smirk "Then I guess you want to ask me for something specifically"_

"_Yes. You have to entertain Armin a couple of hours during the afternoon. And preferably pretend that you forgot his birthday until everything be ready." Explain quickly Eren, He was wanting to end that talk soon to come back with his friends._

"_Uh, about that…" Jean had already planed a way to surprise Armin that day, but before he could explain it, Eren shut him. _

"_I don't mind it. Just pretend that he didn't discover us until the 4 at 5 to the afternoon. After that, we will be waiting for you with all ready" Jean think about it a while, after all, Mikasa and Eren plans didn't alter his own. __He smiled satisfied._

"_It's a deal."_

* * *

"Hey, Armin" The boy turned when he heard his name said by a voice well known to him. Inevitably he smile to see Jean come at him. It seemed like the taller boy had ended first his work "You need some help?" Offers taking the papers that Armin was checking, and look at they puzzled.

"It's okay, I almost done" Answered the blonde moving along to let space on the bench to his friend. Jean sits immediately, too close at Armin, it wasn't that upset him, but it can't avoid that little blush that come to his cheeks.

"Great, then I'll wait for you" Says chipper Jean.

Armin took a moment to think, it had been gone the first half of the day and nobody seems to remember the date. Well, it wasn't surprising from the others because he didn't remember to tell anybody about his birthday. But instead, it was weird that Eren and Mikasa had forgotten it, he was even a little wonder from Jean because he could remember that time that, after a lot of prodding from the taller, the blond has been accessed to tell him when it was his birthday.

Well, He had to recognize that Jean was pretty much forgetful and distracted. But still, on his deep he would be liked that at least Jean has been remember his birthday. He didn't know really when or why, but somehow or another he started to liked Jean, more than as a friend. How would Jean feel for him?

He shook his head to clear those thoughts and soon he was back at the work, luckily it didn't lack so much. He give another gaze to the boy, unfortunately, he couldn't really take off that question from his mind, but in the deep, he thinks that Jean must surely only see him just another friend.

A few minutes ago, Armin was ending to order those papers. He turned to see Jean, who now was playing with a little mirror and make gestures to himself. Armin couldn't really suppress a laugh, distracting Jean from his play.

"Hey!" Said the other as a tease and disorder Armin's hair. Amirn just laughed a little louder. "You done? What if we go to walk a little? Is still earlier and we don't have anything else to do." Offers the boy standing up and giving his hand to Armin to help him, he didn't think it twice about taking that hand and go with him.

They walk a Little on the outside, until they come at a big tree since when they could see the barracks. Silently, to Armin wouldn't notice, he see the hour on his wristwatch. They still had almost an hour before to come back for the surprise.

As it was habitual, in no longer they started a casual talk. None of them noticed how quickly the time had gone until that a slightly cold breeze began to surround them. Jean saw the hour noticing that it was almost five o'clock. It was his chance.

"Wait a minute" Ask the brunette as he stood and he managed to climb at the tree under they were sitting, Armin saw how the boy climbed until a branch where he unleashed something, and then he managed to get back with him, holding out to him a rectangular package. Armin gaze puzzled at him. "You didn't think that I will forgot it, right?" Asked as the blond take curiously the package, and opened it slowly "Happy birthday, Armin" added, messing the hair from the smaller boy.

Armin took the object from the wrapping paper, and found a book, just at see it he could notice how much old it was, but it was well maintained also. His eyes brightened when he discover about what was the book, he was totally impressed, a big smile was reflected in his lips since he read the name of the book.

""_Places and great wonders of the world"_

Without even try to dissimulate his exciting Armin took a gaze to Jean. "Jean! Thank you a lot! But… But how? Those kind of books are forbidden!" exclaimed impatient for leaf the book, but he would keep it hide until he be safety on his room.

Jean smirked pleased just to see the boy's reaction "I know how much you loved the book who gave you your grandfather, and I know how much you were sorry to miss it when the titans attack occurred…" He made a little break to sit next to Armin, he still have a lot to say. "You should say thanks to Hanji too, she help me to go into the stores and search the book…"

Suddenly the arms of the blond surrounded his shoulder on an effusive hug "Thank you very much, really." Say's smoothness. Even when he didn't want to break the contract with the short boy, Jean was forced to separate them a little. He took a breath and join his forces for what comes; but a light blush ratted him "Jean?"

"Armin, there's something more than I wanna to tell you…" confessed a while minutes after. Armin gaze at him with curiosity, urgim him to continue with a slight gesture that indicates that he was listening. "I… Well, since some time you…" He stop for a moment, feeling that her face was going every time red than before.

Armin on his side, felt his heart beating faster and faster, as if he wanted to hear some specific words from the taller boy, but he wasn't talking and the suspense was starting to kill him, just like that the blush on Jean's cheeks put him even more nervous than before. Finally, he decides that he need to know what was the next on that phrase. "Since come time I…" He made a gesture with his hand for the other to end the phrase, Jean looked away and cleared his throat.

"I like you, Armin" Says finally, finding his eyes with the blue ocean from Armin at the moment he said it.

Armin stay in silent for a while, put the book next to him in the ground until the expecting gaze from Jean, and before he can ask _"what was happening?"_ he feel the arms of Armin hugging from his neck and the weight of the boy fall on him, making they both fall into the lawn, and again, before he could say something he feel Armin's lips against his own, kissing him softly. Even with the surprise he was quick to respond the kiss, hugging softly Armin's waist. After a moment, Jean ended smoothly the contact between they both, there's still was the surprise waiting for them, so, they couldn't take too long. After, he will have time to kiss Armin until the death.

Gently, Jean stood up from the ground helping Armin to sit next to him, who immediately take the book hugging it against his chest, his cheeks were completely red, Jean's instead were increasingly returning more to normal.

"Em, well… I like you too, Jean" Said an ashamed Armin, Jean smirked and give him a slight kiss on the lips, pulling up after that. Soon, the blond was standing next to him.

"Then, I guess that makes you my boyfriend now" Ask the taller placing his hands onto blonde's waist. Armin smirk

"Sure" Answered slowly getting close to let a kiss on Jean's lips "Thank again for the book, I really love it!" Exclaimed turning to return.

"I'm glad you like it. It haven't be such an awful birthday after all, right?" Jean hug Armin by his back as he guide him to the barracks, Armin just let him to carried him, chuckling.

"Are you kidding me? This has been the best birthday ever!" said excitedly, while they come in into the salon. Apparently there was nobody there.

"Don't get rush, little grasshopper" Said Jean stopping his steps and letting Armin free, who gaze at him puzzled. Suddenly, Jean coughed three times as signal.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed his friends and comrades going out of their improvised hiding place. Soon, Eren, Mikasa and Hanji was be running to hug on him wishing him happy birthday.

Not so much time after having a lot of hugs and birthday wishes Armin, who was accompanied by Eren and Mikasa, would reunited with Jean. Without even thinking about it, Armin hug at Jean; now that was official, he wanted to feel Jean as closer as possible with him, and Jean think at the same way so he didn't even doubt about hugging him back.

Eren let out a heavy sigh and squinted at Jean "Kirschtein, don't even make me warn you" Say reluctantly, Jean and Armin just laughed at. Soon Mikasa and him retired to give them some privacity.

Jean look at Armin and gave him a kiss on his front, Armin squeezed more the hug as smiled "Best birthday ever"

* * *

_Reviews? councils? Anything?_

_Well, take care! See you soon!_


End file.
